All Chained Up
by Scaleblade
Summary: Alright, so I got bored at the lake, so sue me. After being caught by Dracans, Scaleblade and Rampage are able to see eachother one last time..


All Chained Up 

Rampage watched with weary eyes as the five-inch thick doors mechanically opened. A team of Dracan Security was escorting him into a prison. It was a great dark blotch on the city, containing some of the vilest scum known, but he wasn't a prisoner here. He was a visitor. Here, the guards were all female, as well as all the inmates. To sum it all up, Rampage was visiting a high security woman's prison.  
  
He, and the guards came to a stop near a thicker door after a bit of a walk down multiple flights of stairs. Tucked away, like they were trying to forget what's in it.   
  
The head guard pressed a couple buttons on a keypad nearby and it slid open. They led Rampage through a dark hallway to another door with no windows. The leading guard again opened the door, this time with a code and the swipe of an access card.  
  
The door opened with a hiss of rushing air, and the guards pushed Rampage in, taking his cuffs off. One spoke:  
  
Ya got ten minutes. The Dracan snarled in disgust of the sight of Rampage.  
  
The door slammed shut again, and a nearby camera clicked on. Rampage looked ahead and saw the miserable form of his beloved fiancé, Scaleblade, bound and practically gagged in strong metal cuffs and facemask with few air holes. For now, she was temporarily offline. (The Dracans fitted a special new technology in Scaleblade that allowed them to force transformers into stasis. On the negative side, the device was slow and only worked in her cell.)  
  
Rampage waited there for her beautiful eyes shown once again in her own darkness. Moments past until Scaleblade's head lifted up. Rampage recalled that ever since they were caught, so many lonely years ago, Rampage had not seen his dark angel.  
  
The first word spoken with a voice never used for years.  
  
Hearing his name from her mouth, Rampage walked over and fondly caressed her side, feeling the large scar left from the Beast Wars when she gave birth'.  
  
Like a fine wine, Scaleblade aged beautifully, in Rampage's eyes, anyway. This stressful environment gave whitish streaks in her long and once pure raven colored hair, and a distant killer instinct in her eyes. Her claws and wings were rusted from lack of use and care and black bloodstains on her mask. It was clear that Scaleblade, so desperate for blood, that she even bit her own lip once in a while for a taste.  
  
Look at what they've done to you.. Rampage looked down at Scaleblade with pity.  
  
All for a couple of little mistakes.. He gently stroked her hair and looked deep into her glass optics of mixed emotions.  
  
Scaleblade, so deeply in regret of her past, lowered her head again in shame for herself and her bloodlust, yet to be satisfied.  
  
I want everything back to normal.. She practically whispered through her bloodstained mask.  
  
Do you still wish to die? Rampage touched one side of Scaleblade's face while he retold words she said long ago.  
  
No, I just want to be with you.. Scaleblade looked back up at Rampage with a longing in her eyes.  
  
With a quick sigh, Rampage leaned over to quietly say something in Scaleblade's audio censor.  
  
We'll get out.. I promise.. He softly breathed reassurance.  
  
Will you do me one favor? Scaleblade asked, anticipating a positive answer.  
  
Rampage agreed to do this one favor since he would not see Scaleblade again for a very, very long time.  
  
Break my bonds.. I want to hold you.. even for just a second.. Scaleblade pleaded.  
  
Making no answer, but a hesitation, Rampage grabbed the thick metal shackles on her wrists and ripped them off a wall, this triggered an alarm. This didn't stop them.  
  
For the moment, both were void of the blaring sirens around them as they just embraced, before they were again to serve their many more years separate, lonely jails, halfway across the world from each other.  
  
But first, the police would have to find them again.  
  
End 


End file.
